The present invention is in the field of trauma kits and, more particularly, to medical kits for treating trauma victims in emergency medical situations.
One prior art first aid kit includes a carrying case for storing first aid packs, wherein each of the first aid packs are specifically designed with products appropriate for a particular first aid situation. For instance, the different first aid situations can include breathing, bleeding, shock, head and spine, bone, eye, burn, and bites and stings. An instructional card is provided for each of the different types of packs, wherein the instructional card for each pack is color coordinated in a color unique to and different from the colors for the remaining packs. The instructional card gives quick reference instructions for administration of first aid in these situations.
In addition, a guidebook is provided that also includes instructions regarding the products contained in each pack. The guidebook is color coordinated with the packs such that the instructions in the guidebook are found on pages which have borders matching the color of the pack. The prior art first aid kit further includes an overview card that is likewise color coordinated to assist the user in finding the appropriate pack for the type of first aid situation encountered.
However, once the correct pack is identified, the prior art first aid kit does not assist the user in quickly locating the appropriate products or tools within the pack that are necessary to treat the trauma victim. Medical packs can include a multitude of products for treating the various ailments that a patient may suffer. Such products can include, for example, gauze, wraps, tape, syringes, tubes, as well as different kinds of medicine, bandages, wraps, coverings, and other medical implements. Because first aid kits are not typically designed for one-time use, medical packs often have many duplicates of the same kind of tool.
Once a user opens a pack, he or she is confronted with the task of finding the correct medical implement to be used in the treatment of the patient. Under the stressful and time sensitive conditions that are commonly associated with the treatment of trauma victims, the task of quickly locating the correct tool amongst a myriad of prepackaged, plastic wrapped medical equipment can be an arduous one. Often times, the ability to quickly and easily locate the proper tools in an emergency situation is critical and can be the difference between life and death.
For example, in a situation where a trauma patient is not breathing, the ability to quickly locate the proper tools for restoring the patient's airways can greatly increase the patient's chance of survival. In some circumstances, where a critically injured patient is not breathing, bleeding, and/or heart has stopped beating, fifteen seconds can be the difference between life or death, saving a limb, or avoiding serious brain damage. The time that is wasted searching for equipment inside of a first aid pack can also result in lost time that may otherwise be used for treating other patients. Such circumstances may arise where there is a large number of trauma victims and a limited number of caregivers.
Furthermore, medical packs often include numerous products where the order of application/use is crucial for treating an injury. When a caregiver is not given the proper assistance in locating the appropriate tool, the caregiver can easily apply the tools in the incorrect sequence to the detriment of the trauma victim. For example, it may be crucial that a tourniquet is applied to a patient suffering from massive bleeding prior to the application or use of other medical implements. Without the proper guidance, valuable time, and a large amount of blood, may be lost if the tools in the packet are not used in the proper order. In another example, without the proper guidance, a user treating a patient suffering from serious burns may spend several minutes wrapping a patient's leg with a long bandage and tape, only to later find that it is essential to apply medication, antiseptic, and/or gauze to the wound prior to wrapping with the bandage. Thus, the improper use of the first aid pack can result in the loss of precious time (in minutes) and the waste of non-reusable medical equipment (e.g., bandages).
The instructional card, guidebook, overview card, and packs of the prior art first aid kit fail to provide the user with the proper guidance or assistance needed to quickly locate the appropriate product for treating the injury. Valuable time may be wasted if a caregiver does not know where to locate a specific medical implement in a first aid pack, which can result in the tragic loss of life, limb, blood, and/or skin.